


Cover Art for 'Terra Incognita, Or: A Handbook for the Scientist in Love'

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Cover Art for My Favourite Stories [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Portmanteau_Press' story 'Terra Incognita, Or: A Handbook for the Scientist in Love'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'Terra Incognita, Or: A Handbook for the Scientist in Love'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [portmanteau_press](https://archiveofourown.org/users/portmanteau_press/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Terra Incognita, Or: A Handbook for the Scientist in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679758) by [portmanteau_press](https://archiveofourown.org/users/portmanteau_press/pseuds/portmanteau_press). 



> I'll admit it, I LOVE angst. But at the same time I adore a good romance. This story has it all - bucket loads of wonderfully believable and totally in character angst with a truly heart-warming romance to sooth away the pain. I cannot recommend this story highly enough. Here's hoping for more in the near future. :-)

  



End file.
